Eve Torres
Eve Torres is a WWE Diva currently signed to the World Wrestling Entertainment organization. She is the 2007 Diva Search winner and a former Divas Champion. 'Early Career' In May 2007, Eve Torres auditioned and was cast in the fourth edition of the Diva Search. She would be crowned the winner, and, as of this writing, is the last Diva Search winner. 'WWE Career' Eve Torres got her start working as a backstage reporter. She would also appear at WrestleMania 24 ''as a lumberjill in the match between Ashley Massaro and Maria, who were taking on Melina and Beth Phoenix. Eve would spend the rest of the year performing in non-wrestling matches, things like bikini contests and dance-offs. Her first match was a sixteen Diva tag match that she lost, despite the fact that she was never tagged in. Her first main storyline came in 1999 after she was attacked by her former friend Michelle McCool. Eve made her first singles match debut against Michelle, losing via submission. Their feud continued for a few months before Eve started feuding with 2006 Diva Search winner Layla. After competing in dance-offs and arm wrestling contests, Eve would defeat Layla in a singles match. Around the time that she and Layla began feuding, Eve was also managing Cryme Tyme. She would appear on their web-show Word Up and she would also accompany them to the ring in their feud with the Hart Dynasty, which included Natalya. Eve would compete in mixed tag matches with Cryme Tyme against the Hart Dynasty, and in singles matches against Natalya. Her last SmackDown match would be a losing effort to Michelle McCool. In October of 2009, Eve was traded to the Raw brand. Her first match on the brand would be losing a battle royal to Alicia Fox. She then entered into a storyline relationship with Chris Masters, becoming his valet. In January 2010, Eve would compete in a tournament for the vacated Divas Championship, making it all the way to the semi-finals, where she would lose to Maryse. It would take her a small amount of time, but Eve Torres would defeat Maryse to win her first Divas Championship. She would go on to team with Maryse in a losing effort to LayCool at the 2010 Draft, leading to ''SmackDown getting the draft pick. Eve and Maryse were locked in a bitter feud, filled with multiple attacks and evasions. At Fatal Four Way, Eve would lose the championship to Alicia Fox. Chasing after Fox, she would be unsuccessful in regaining the championship. In mid-2010, she was placed as the valet of R-Truth. At the 2011 Royal Rumble, the handicap championship match was turned into a fatal-four-way, including Eve Torres. Eve would win her second Diva's Championship that night. Eve and Natalya would team up the following week to take on LayCool, but their efforts would be futile. Eve would then find herself in a feud with the Bella Twins. She would retain the championship against Nikki Bella, but would lose it to Brie Bella. In May 2011, after defeating the Bellas, teamed with Kelly Kelly, Eve was attacked by Kharma. She has aligned herself with Kelly Kelly, taking part in the feud with the formed team of Beth Phoenix and Natalya. Eve won a battle royal on Halloween 2011, and is currently the number one contender for Beth Phoenix's Divas Championship. 'Signature and Finishing Moves' *Handspring moonsault *Moonsault *Bootysault *Single Legged Dropkick 'Wrestlers Managed' *Cryme Tyme *Kelly Kelly *R-Truth *Chris Masters Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:WWE Diva Search Category:WWE Reporter Category:Divas Champion